1. Technical Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a scanline driver chip and a display device including the scanline driver chip.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to development of electronic devices, display devices are being developed to have higher performance and smaller size. Various researches are in progress for the downsizing of display devices.